


Пока рассказывают истории

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Несмертный Джо был убит, а его тело разорвано в клочья, возникла нужда в новой мифологии – бойцам нужно во что-то верить. И вот как всё началось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока рассказывают истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Long As The Tale Is Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019593) by [HellenHighwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater). 



После того, как Несмертного Джо был убит, а его тело разорвано в клочья, возникла нужда в новой мифологии – бойцам нужно во что-то верить. И вот как всё началось.

***

 Это затеяли Жёны (теперь Пятеро Сестёр, хотя лишь четверо из них живы), пока Фуриоса, выздоравливая, лежала в беспамятстве. В первую ночь после своего возвращения они вывели Гигалошадь к лифту и спустили её вниз, прямо на склон. Бойцы облепили скалы, столпились в расщелинах вперемешку с отбросами (Позже все они станут фуриями и хранителями зелени, но пока что, едва освободившись от Несмертного Джо, они всё ещё бойцы и отбросы). Ждать, пока соберётся толпа, пришлось долго, но Сёстры были терпеливы. И вот наконец стало тихо.

 Первой начала Даг.

 – Сегодня! – объявила она, и голос прозвучал необычайно громко, хотя эту мощь в лёгких и силу в руках Даг обнаружила только что. – Сегодня мы расскажем вам историю Прелестной Ангхарад, которая боролась, жила и умерла, и которая в этом рассказе воскреснет снова!

 Так они и сделали. Рассказывали вчетвером, как могут только люди, до мелочей знающие друг друга. Начала Даг, рассказав всё, что ей было известно детстве Ангхарад – она была красивой, умной, храброй и заключённой в неволе. Кэйпэбл продолжила, поведав о времени, которое они провели в Пещере у Джо: Ангхарад изрезала себе лицо, чтобы испортить красоту, но о каждой из Сестёр заботилась, как могла. Тост рассказала о рождении истины – Они Не Вещи – и о плане побега далеко-далеко, к свободе. А тихая боязливая Чидо – о гибели Ангхарад: она до последнего оставалась храброй, сильной, красивой и – свободной.

 Окружённые людьми, они закончили историю спустя два долгих часа. Голоса их охрипли, но под конец все четверо произнесли:

 – Так жила и умерла Прелестная Ангхарад, и сегодня воскресла вновь, когда была рассказана её история.

 Для первого раза вышло неплохо.

 ***

На следующий день выслали отряды мусорщиков вдоль Дороги Ярости и гонцов на Свинцовую Ферму и в Город. Нужно подготовиться: прежде чем остатки войска обогнут горы пройдёт дней двадцать. Если действовать быстро и если повезёт, сражаться с бойцами не придётся: они вернутся и снова станут частью Цитадели. Если же нет, нужно подготовиться к долгой осаде и для поддержки заключить соглашения и с Городом, и с Фермой.

 Фуриоса приходит в себя: сначала ненадолго, но потом периоды её бодрствования становятся всё больше. Сёстры велели выломать дверь в Пещеру и пустить её на переплавку. Часть пойдёт на броню для них самих, часть – на новую руку для Фуриосы: блестящую и сверкающую, в самый раз для правительницы. Остальное станет мотыгами, лопатами и плугами.

 Когда начало садиться солнце, они снова взобрались на Гигалошадь. У каждой в руке была бутылка воды, чтобы освежить горло. Кэйпэбл в одиночестве вышла вперёд, а сёстры сообща встали у неё за спиной.

 – Сегодня я расскажу вам историю бойца Накса, который боролся, и жил, и умер, и воскреснет вновь в этом рассказе.

 Она хорошо говорила, с чувством, и собравшаяся толпа отвечала ей: смеялась, когда было смешно, и молчала, когда следовало. В финале, когда Кэйпэбл рассказала о том, как фура перевернулась, и о яркой смерти Накса, бойцы указали на неё пальцами  – запоминали гибель собрата.

И хоть не было никакой Вальхаллы ни для Накса, ни для любого другого, и никакой Несмертный Джо их там не ждал, но пока рассказывалась история, витало в воздухе ощущение какой-то силы. Он жил. Он умер. Он воскрес и будет жить, пока о нём говорят. Его историю будут рассказывать ещё очень и очень долго.

  ***

Следующие дни были полны работы. Менять режим не так-то просто. Город готов к переменам, и бойцы хотят услужить Сёстрам куда сильнее, чем когда-то Несмертному Джо. Но со Свинцовой Фермой дела следует вести осторожнее, а отбросам нужно куда больше помощи, чем могут дать Сёстры. Но всё налаживалось. Не для того они зашли так далеко, чтобы теперь сдаться.

 А ночи полны историй. Рассказывали Сёстры: у Тост был брат, который умер много лет назад, и она говорила о нём. Даг поведала о Хранительнице Семян, после чего множество отбросов и три бойца пришли к ней и попросились помогать выращивать зелень. У вувалини были свои истории: оплакивали памятную смерть Валькирии и гибель Зелёных Земель Тысячи Матерей. Но истории рассказываются не единожды: они живут, живут и живут себе и ими с любовью делятся. Они стали хранителями сотен сирот и каждую ночь убаюкивают их, и детям снятся их герои.

 На восьмой день к Чидо пришла отброс по имени Таск. Она сказала, что у неё есть история, которую нужно рассказать, и Чидо поговорила с остальными. Той ночью отброс по имени Таск рассказала о Трёхпалом, который пошел в пустыню на поиски воды для своей дочери и вернулся с полной флягой только затем, чтобы умереть от обезвоживания. Он четыре дня нёс воду по жаре и пескам и не проглотил ни капли.

  Рассказ Таск прорывает плотину.   Толпами выходят бойцы, рассказывая истории о славе, отбросы – о живучести; кормящие матери приносят краткие мгновенья доброты. Пятеро Сестёр ввели лотерею, и каждую ночь называется имя и рассказывается история.

 Они жили, они умерли. И они воскресают, пока рассказывают их истории.

 ***

 Это помогло. Есть надежда, много воды и работа, которую нужно сделать. И это сочетание пробуждает в медленно загнивавших людях новые силы. Даже у самого незаметного из них теперь появился шанс говорить на равных со всеми, шанс на то, что его короткая и тяжкая жизнь не забудется.

 ***

Возвращается войско: усталое, голодное и страдающее от жажды. Они были не готовы к такому долгому походу, поэтому когда Фуриоса, поправившись и набравшись упрямства, на Гигалошади выехала им навстречу, неприятностей почти не было. Со стороны бойцов поднялся было гвалт, который тут же иссяк, стоило Фуриосе двинуть их временному лидеру по лицу. Вместо того чтобы спровоцировать, это остудило запал усталых бойцов – они и шли-то, в основном, на адреналине. Длинной пыльной колонной они притащились следом за Фуриосой в Цитадель, и уже там Чидо и Кэйпэбл проследили, чтобы о каждом позаботились. Большинство бойцов приняли от Сестёр эту заботу словно свежую холодную воду. Остальные поогрызались, но потом, так или иначе, успокоились.

 Неплохое начало.

 ***

 Вместе с гонцами приезжают люди из Города и Свинцовой Фермы, чтобы удостовериться, что всё идёт как надо. На новую традицию рассказывать истории они смотрят с интересом, и ближайшей ночью Чидо предлагает им принять участие. Парень со Свинцовой Фермы рассказал о случайной находке серной жилы. Это была смешная история: герой то и дело влипал из удачи в невезение, и толпе она пришлась по душе. Рассказ человека из Города был серьёзнее, но окончился хорошо, оставив после себя приятное настроение. Оба представителя, казалось, были польщены и гордились тем, что им дали шанс высказаться. Так это стало традицией: путешественникам и гостям теперь всегда предлагали ночь, чтобы рассказать свою историю.

 *** 

Начали расти посевы. Бойцы превратились в фурий и пошли за Фуриосой – теперь Генералом, Генералом Дороги Ярости – будто она сделана из хрома. Даг и её хранители зелени взялись за участки пыльной земли и вдохнули в них жизнь, а как только появились первые растения, Чидо выяснила, как их можно использовать в медицине. Потребовалось время, но понемногу она  начала справляться с травмами, которые по небрежности оставил Органик Механик . Кэйпэбл же обосновалась в гаражах жестянщиков и с помощью того, что осталось от трёх боевых отрядов, превратила их в работающие на бензаке святилища Восьми Цилиндров. Легионы засаленных рабочих делятся с ней опытом, а Кэйпэбл относится к ним так же по-доброму, как когда-то к Наксу, за что и любима. Тост взялась за кормящих матерей. Никто и не предполагал, что они устали сидеть без дела как ленивый скот и отчаянно желали обучиться чему-нибудь полезному. Тост Знающая пришла к ним с вязальными спицами, ткацкими станками, порванной одеждой и неисправной проводкой. Руки у матерей были нежные, но они готовы учиться. Многие из них пришли в восторг, когда смогли воссоединиться с отобранными детьми, начали узнавать как это – по-настоящему быть матерью – и были рады получить работу, которую смогли бы выполнять вместе.

 И постепенно Цитадель расцвела. Иной раз было легко, но обычно нет. Лучше всего об этом сказал воин дороги: «Будет тяжёлый день, но может быть хоть так у нас получится… вместе… достичь искупления». Таких дней было много. Но они были все вместе. И может быть стали друг для друга искуплением.

 ***

Фуриоса не поднималась на Гигалошадь, чтобы рассказать историю, целых сто дней. Когда же она наконец это сделала, люди замолчали – тишина стояла такая, какой Пятеро Сестёр не помнили. Фуриоса встала прямо, гордо подняв голову, и произнесла:

– Сегодня я расскажу вам историю Безумного Макса, Воина Дороги, который боролся, проливал свою кровь, и до сих пор в пути – и он оживёт в этом рассказе.

 Это была короткая история. Макс для всех них остался тайной, но Фуриоса понимала его как никто. Большую часть этого понимания было не описать словами, и рассказанная история немногое прояснила. Фурии и хранители зелени помнили Макса как человека, который привёл Гигалошадь с телом Несмертного Джо, и жадно впитывали подробности об этой загадочной фигуре – он исчез, когда любой другой остался бы ради славы. И не было для них лучше героя, чем странный воин, который пришёл из пустыни, сражался бок о бок с Военачальником и испарился прямо в разгар собственного триумфа. Это была первая и последняя история, которую Фуриоса рассказала людям Цитадели.

 ***

Жизнь продолжалась. Фурии умирали молодыми, их забирал полураспад или пограничные патрули, и Даг хоронила их тела в своих садах. Их истории рассказывали братья: о тех, кто погиб в битве или умер во сне – и люди запоминали. Появлялись и уходили странники, привозя уже свои истории. Укреплялись торговые пути и прокладывались по пескам новые дороги. На   автожире прилетел с далёкого Золотого Побережья чужеземец в поисках особого лечебного растения, которое, по слухам, росло в Цитадели. Его история была о поражении лорда Гумунгуса и о странном безумном воине, который и убил его. Ещё до финала, когда гость назвал воина дороги Максом, Фуриоса поняла, что слышит что-то знакомое. Этот рассказ о любимом герое Цитадели настолько понравился людям, что чужеземец гостил у них три ночи, рассказав о смерти лорда Гумунгуса от рук Макса под Куполом Грома, и ещё более старую историю о Максе и Ночном Ездоке. Гость улетел обратно на Золотое Побережье, увозя с собой травы и новую историю о Безумном Максе.

 Проходит время: они мужают, становясь сильнее и удивительнее – никто из них об этом и не мечтал. Цитадель полнится жизнью: побеги вырастают из каждой трещины и щели в скалах, а под их сенью играют дети. Жизнь была тяжёлой, она и сейчас нелегка, но их искупление – в проделанной работе, и она стоила каждой пролитой капли крови и пота. И это всегда нелегко.

 Но всё идёт лучшему, и этого достаточно.

 


End file.
